Gay Parfaits Shorts
by JuiceWrites
Summary: Just some short NozoEli! Some of them are romance, friendship or just interactions! Rated T to be safe! Other ships might be mentioned! Mostly fluffs! Maybe adding angst when I feel like it! Updates randomly!
1. After the Rain

Hello! As the title says, this fanfic will contain very short stories of the ship, Nozomi X Eli! (They can be seen as romantic, friendships or just an interaction but them as screentime.) Each chapter will contain different AU's! So feel free to submit a story idea to me (subtle side-ships that can be added and credited) Reviews and critics are welcomed! Other ships might be mentioned if you squint your eyes hard enough. Each chapter will have a summary! Chapters mostly will contain 500-1000 words.

* * *

 _Nozomi was ready to head home but it was pouring heavily. Her bestfriend offered to walk her home._

* * *

Nozomi extended her hand out in the rain with a sigh. Feeling wet droplets onto her hands as it pitter patted endlessly. She took out her tarot cards and drew a card that told her the rain won't stop. With a pout, she grumbled, "I can't believe I'm going to this. This is gonna be a pain...I don't wanna— Huh?" Her head raised up a bit, to see a light blue umbrella covering her head. She turned around to see the culprit.

"E-Eh? Elicchi? Wait, what are you doing here? Don't you have council work...?" Nozomi said with a surprise.

Eli awkwardly laughed with her index finger shyly scratching her cheek, she said, "I saw you down there for awhile. I thought you forgotten your umbrella at home so I came down to escort you home, m'lady." Nozomi reddened a bit, "Sheesh, you shouldn't be skipping your work for me."

"I can always finish it tomorrow and plus," Eli stopped to take breather and spoke again.

"I don't want my vice-president to get sick." Nozomi only got redder from her words. "Elicchi, what's with you? Acting all nice and stuff..." The purplenette looked away. She found it cute and ruffled her hair, "Aww that hurts, are you saying bestfriends can't do this?" The blonde teased. Nozomi turned to her direction, "Of course you can...I just don't wanna trouble you or anythin'..."

"Nozomi, don't say that, you never trouble me at all." Eli seriously stated.

"I don't buy that...but if you say so..." Nozomi inflated her cheeks, before Eli said anything, "I'm gonna use my washi-washi max technique if you say anything coy right now." Eli continued on, "I always like a person accompanying me. Someone who doesn't leave my side and is always there to support me." Her eyes were serious and calm.

"What did I just say."

"Those words weren't just me feeling pity for you. I truly care for you...If you get sick, there won't be anyone to aid me to save the school."

"Jeez, I was suppose to be the charmer, not you..." Nozomi crossed her arms. Eli laughed, "Who says I'm trying to charm you? I'm just being honest. And plus, you're already charming in my eyes."

"See? Trying to seduce me or something...feels like your scheming something...did we switch roles...?" Nozomi just kept murmuring.

"Who knows? Anyways, let's get going. We've been standing here for a few minutes now and gotten some looks." Ms. Charmer said, walking out in the rain with her bestfriend. Nozomi leaned in close to Eli's shoulder who didn't feel like it was a bother.

' _I've never gotten to finish my sentence earlier...'_ Nozomi said in her head with a momentarily pause, ' _I'm glad I didn't say anything...What I wanted to say earlier was it was gonna be such a pain to take out and fold my umbrella back...'_ She clasped her hands together from behind, still leaning in.

"Parfaits?" Blondie asked,

"Parfaits." Nozomi smiled.

* * *

Thank you for reading! May come off as OOC. I just felt like how Eli would be a bit more sly than Nozomi. I decided a few settings and i thought, just do the main canon timeline AU and put an open NozoEli. Can be seen as friendship, romantic or something.


	2. Warmth

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Obviously, NozoEli! Friendship, Romance, Interactions. (Mostly romance, oh well...) Adult Life AU NozoEli — Just some fluff~

 _NozoEliGarten— Ahahahahaha that ending made me laugh but I can really picture this kind of situation and dialogue between them._  
 _I will enjoy your stories. For a Topic? IDK, I think I have never saw a fic with them in a fight, (not with Punchs, I mean friend's or lover's fight , with those two it's the same) . Have a nice week and keep on writing ;)_

 _Thanks for the comment! I'll try to make an angsty chapter soon!_

* * *

 _Eli loves the cold. Wherever she went, she loved the sensation. However, she loved the warmth more._

* * *

It was chilly night. Her russian blonde hair flowed gently with the wind. She was standing on the streets alone with a few glowing golden lamps on. She breathed in the cool air, releasing a small huff of enjoyment. She didn't mind the streets being quiet and her feet were taking small fidgety steps on top of some crunchy snow. She didn't even wore a tad-bit of winter clothing, only wearing a a light-blue foral blouse that were very thin and long jeans.

But for a first, she had question herself for a few times about why she didn't enjoy the cold as much as before. Sure, she still loved it but it felt like something was off. Like something was missing from her heart.

She brought her hands together in front of her lips who began to warm herself a bit by blowing into it closely. She closed her eyes slowly, imagining things that were going through her head. The past few years, remembering the day the third years graduated from high-school. Getting college together and graduated once again.

Her eyes shot open when she heard footsteps and panting coming her way. She turnt to her left to look.

"Mou! E-Elicchi! I've been looking for you! Jeez, at least tell me ya' wanted to freeze your butt out here!"

Eli smiled with her azure-ring eyes. She opened her mouth to let out a name,

"Nozomi..."

"Hmm?" Nozomi looked up to see Eli placing her forehead on hers. She held her hand, "Ahhh~! Now I know what's missing!" Her toothy grin showed. "Huh? What are you talkin' bout? Did the cold freeze your brain or somethin?" Pure confusion were lost in the orbs of her turquoise eyes.

"Hm nothing, it's just so cold without you..."

"Flirting at night, sheesh..."

Eli snuggled closer to the purplenette. "There's nothing better than you...Cold comes second..." Nozomi hugged her back, "Oh then what about chocolate?" Eli pretended to ponder for a bit, "Hmm...Chocolate of course!"

"Eh, how rude! You said I'm first~"

"Of course but I can't eat Nozomi...Nozomi is meant to be loved and cherished!" Nozomi chuckled, "You sure you don't wanna eat me...?" Her smug smile appeared, Eli blushed in return. Realizing the hidden innuendo, "Is...Is that a challenge...?" Nozomi smirked, "If ya wanna feel warm that is~"

Eli gulped, looking away with a scarlet colour on her face. Letting a hand trying to cover her embarrased face.

"H-Hey, don't joke about that."

"Fufufu, embarrased are we? Anyways, you're already feelin' hot." Nozomi checked her temperature. "You ain't sick but it's rising up a bit." Eli nodded quickly. "Sooo, let's get home quickly!" Nozomi said.

"But I wanna stay out here with you a bit longer..."

"I'll give you cuddles~"

Eli took her hand and dragged her girlfriend home.

* * *

Thanks for reading lol! ~ Much appreciated! Feel free to leave suggestion ideas! Reviews and comments are welcomed! I'll see you next chapter that is if I update!


	3. Illusion

Hello! I want to thank NozoGartenEli for the suggestion with maybe an NozoEli argument. This is what I came up with! This is also by the song below! I know this is Maki center song— but whatevs

magiclapras: Oh, poor Eli. Although I'd like to see a chapter with Eli turning the tables and making Nozomi a blushing mess.

A/N: Someday lol ~

Guest: So cute~ Nozoeli is the definition of cuteness. Great work, author-san.

A/N: NozoEli is OTP ~! Thank you!

 **Sakkaku CROSSROADS** (錯覚CROSSROADS lit. Illusionary Crossroads) — BiBi

Yes, I know this a damn BiBi song but it's gonna be mostly by Nozomi's part.

* * *

 _When I saw you at the crossroads, that's when I knew I was a fool. That's when I knew I lost my love— No, long before that. I just kept believing an illusion._

* * *

I thought I knew you better than anyone else  
But was it just an illusion? I lost my love...

"Elicchi...P-Please..."

"Sorry. There's nothing to talk about."

* * *

There's a reason that we met  
One day you said that, didn't you?  
I nodded as you looked me in the eyes  
Our futures becoming separate was impossible

" _Hehe! Hello! My name is Nozomi Toujo! What's yours?"_

 _"H-Huh? What?"_

 _"Cmon' tell me your name!"_

 _"U-Uh, Eli...E-Eli Ayase."_

* * *

If we return (But to where?) Where would we return to?  
All the times our feelings passed each other by, I don't understand

"Forgive me...I'm so sorry."

"We cant."

* * *

More than your words, I believed in the heat of your fingers as you touched me, but  
Why did you say farewell in such a cold voice...?  
I thought I knew you better than anyone else  
But was it just an illusion?  
That's right... I'm a fool...

"Can you please say it one more time...? Even if it's delusional..."

"Don't be a fool Toujo. You're just hurting yourself."

* * *

We always liked the same things  
Was that just a coincidence?  
It's too late, you're this dear to me  
Your heart's separated from mine, and I can't reach it, but

" _Elicchi! Let's get parfaits!"_

 _"B-But I have classes right now..."_

 _"Don't be such a downer! Skip it! You're smart!"_

 _"H-Hey! I didn't say yes yet!"_

 _"You said yet!"_

Embrace me (your scent) in this familiar fragrance  
I want to stay immersed, as my tears quietly fall

" _Nozomi! Jeez! I can't believe you did that!"_

 _"O-Ouchie...That stings..."_

 _"Obviously! Who the heck does a flip on the stairs!"_

* * *

Even right before my eyes, you're distant from me  
Why can you smile so peacefully...?  
I thought you'd never change  
But when the illusion ended, I lost my love...

"Please..."

"I can't."

* * *

Talking to you normally is too painful  
I'm like this, (strength) I don't have, please unders _tand_  
 _Even right before my eyes, you're distant from me_

"This is it then...?"

"If you think of it that way. Yes."

"Our friendship too...?"

"It's ruined, Toujo."

* * *

More than your words, I believed in the heat of your fingers as you touched me, but  
Why did you say farewell in such a cold voice...?  
I thought I knew you better than anyone else  
But was it just an illusion?  
 _That's right... I want to go back... to how we were that day..._

"Can you please just grant my request...?"

"I said no. It'll just hurt you."

"I don't care. Even if it's a white lie...It'd make myself better..."

"..."

"Please."

.

.

.

"I love you."

 _And in a blink, the back of her ex-friend disappeared through the crowd and streetlights of the crossroad._

"I love you too..."

* * *

I'm sorry if this isn't the argument you were expecting! It's just i thought of Sakkaku Crossroads when I hear NozoEli angst or the doujin, Mask of Smiles — PiPi (Instantly cried, much worthy than this crappy fanfic D:)


	4. Bestfriend

Hello! This is going to be a NozoEli again but with slight NozoXNico in adult/college AU— post Muse. This is inspired by the song, BEST FRIEND by iKon (There songs are amazing ~! Yes, it's Kpop. Notes at the end.) I suggest you listen to the song, it's really good. Read the end for notes.

TimeOfLight: Wow this is so sad. This broke my heart

A/N: Really? I didn't expect to be really sad lol.

* * *

I wrote down the notes humming some notes, listening on my phone that was set away and my ears covered with a muffled earphones. I strummed the guitar until the music stopped and a ringtone popped up.

I hurriedly got up from my seat and reached for my nightstand for my ringing phone. I picked up as soon as I realised who the caller was, "N-Nozomi? Why are you calling so late at night? Did something happen?" I said worriedly, I heard the caller on the otherside sniffing but slightly laughing.

"Can you let me in...? It's freezin' out here, hehe~"

"W-Wha? Don't tell me your standing out of my apartment right now." I got off the chair and scurried herself toward the door, I opened it. The person I saw was you, my dear highschool crush and bestfriend— crying and smells like alcohol.

"What the— You shouldn't be drinking late at night, I'm gonna be worried if this is gonna happen often!" My azure-blue eyes sadly said, pushing you inside to warm yourself up.

"Wanna talk...?" I said, filling a glass cup with water.

You sniffed and put your legs ontop of the couch, while you sobbed with your face on your knees. "H-Hey, don't cry, you can always tell me what's wrong. T-That's what friends are for!" I said, with hesistant choke at the end. You looked up, "Elicchi..."

"Don't burden it on yourself." I sat beside you and handed the cup. I felt something tingly by the way you called my name.

"Is it really okay...?"

"Yup, you can stay the night too by the way." I replied, waving a hand for reassurance.

"I-It's about Nicocchi...*hic*" You darted your eyes away, wincing a bit in pain from the soreness. I felt myself froze for abit, my eyes closed to push the inner turmoil I felt coming. I breathe, "Oh...Did something happen?" You nodded slowly, "Yeah...We fought."

"About what...?"

"..." No answer, I sighed, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Just to let you know, I'm always there for you. Don't be afraid to rely on me. I'll be by your side." You smiled softly and leaned on my shoulder. I felt like bubbling up. Why did you tell me with your sweet, sweet voice of yours—

"You are my bestfriend."

Yeah, I don't mind if I'm just a person who you can lean on.

I'm just a bestfriend.

* * *

Passing the room, I saw you, I stayed behind the wall looking at you. Magnificent, smiling happily, chirping loudly— not with me— you stared at her lovingly, holding her hand. You both made up. A look you never once gave to me— but so beautiful to me? Wanting to call your name out?

The wall was like a line that seperated us.

I try to comfort myself and ran away with tears like the fool I am, thinking we could be together on an island.

I'm only a bestfriend.

* * *

I sat on one of the benches in the park. I thought how the days past by from highschool to college. I thought of how you could be so beautiful, like you were the one. It was like a real life dream to see you yet it's a sad dream? You don't love me back but likes someone else, a horrible love triangle drama. It's better that way, right? I feel good enough to be by your side.

I want to be selfish, but you wouldn't like that would you? I wish I could throw away all my regrets.

Every night, I worry about you. Every night, I wonder what you are doing. I felt happy on that day when you stayed the night. Why do you have to be like my dream girl— everything I wanted— but you aren't meant for me? It's hard to pretend, I'm just a good friend when we're together. It feels like I comitted a sin when I'm with you.

"Elicchi! There you are!" I heard someone calling my name. You're embarassing me, but I don't mind—

You tripped and I caught you when you fell into my arms.

Everything really goes wrong when I'm with you— that's why I'm your bestfriend.

* * *

I walked besides you in the park where you found me. If you held my hand like you held hers, the world would shine beautifully like you. I love your laugh, I just wanna tell you I love you. If there's no one by your side, would you look at me like you do to her? In the end, we're just friends.

"Whatcha' thinking? You're thinking deep." You asked.

Thinking about your just a dream but, I would say, you're a pretty but a sad dream— Telling I love you.

"Mhmm, something I'll tell you someday."

I'm okay to be the person you can rely on.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," I said with a smile, I looked at you, an island without a place to go.

"You are my bestfriend."

* * *

The end! I really felt like writing NozoEli when I was listening to this song. If you can't tell, it's about unrequited love and about being bestfriends. (Well what I'm guessing from the lyrics.) The song is so upbeat but sad D: First time hearing it, you thought it would be a happy song. Lyrics says otherwise lmao.

iKON (아이콘)— 'BEST FRIEND'

I'll see you guys in another chapter!


End file.
